dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Timothy Drake (Prime Earth)
Teen Titans Tim has been in a state of semi-retirement after his falling out with Batman, and uses his computer skills to fight crime over the internet. He is also shown monitoring various teenaged superheroes, such as Static, Miss Martian, Solstice and Kid Flash. After being attacked by agents from the shadowy organization N.O.W.H.E.R.E., Tim dons a new Red Robin suit and returns to the world of crime fighting. He forms the new Teen Titans, but finds himself developing feelings for the metahuman powerhouse, Wonder Girl. It's Our Right to Fight Tim decides to stay at Cassie's house for a while, until he hears a new about a teenaged metahuman that "skitters". He comes to realization that it is the work of a metahuman named Skitter by getting information from her sister Claudia, who Tim was able to convince to let him help. However, N.O.W.H.E.R.E. is hunting her so he sneaks into the sewers and confronts a teenaged metahuman, named Thrice who can teleport places with his two brothers. The metahuman is however trying to bring Skitter to N.O.W.H.E.R.E., so the two duke it out. During the fight Tim tries to convince them to stop working for N.O.W.H.E.R.E. but they refuse to heed his words. Tim manages to beat two of them, but the metahumans disappears, leaving Red Robin to follow his trail until he finds Skitter attacking him and his brothers. Tim tries to convince her that he is trying to help her, but she strikes at him. Cassie is just in time to save Tim and knock out Skitter. Tim asks Cassie to work with him, but she refuses and tells him to lose her number. Tim decides that it's his responsibility to help Skitter. Disguising himself as a lowly tramp, Tim meets Miguel Jose Barrigan while taking Skitter across country for safety. After a short brawl due to misinformed identity, Barrigan is suddenly starstruck toward Drake and offers him aid under his guise as Bunker. Suddenly, the train comes to a halt as the pair are ambushed by a hoard of mind controlled townsfolk. With Bunker fending off the drones, cautiously so as to avoid them harm, Tim attempts to find the source. Here, he meets Detrius, a cybernetic creature using the town as a base of operation. Not yet ready for people to be aware of his whereabouts, he takes control of Tim's mind and forces him to forget their meeting and go about his way. Sometime later, after Skitter has returned to her human form and Tim has been joined by Kid Flash following his escape from a N.O.W.H.E.R.E. base, they discover Cassie has been fighting with Superboy, a clone of Superman created by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. The four of them show up to assist Wondergirl, officially forming Prime-Earth's first Teen Titans. After a long battle, the team of five are eventually beaten by Superboy. Almost immediately after Superboy's escape, the team revived only to be threatened by arrest from the local Police Enforcement. However, they were saved by Skitter, who had now returned to her bug-like state albeit more under control. Eventually, the new group managed to convince Superboy that N.O.W.H.E.R.E. were not a force to be sided with and together formed Prime Earth first Teen Titans. The Culling Death of the Family Batman Incorporated Despite the split in the family caused by The Joker, Tim remained a member of Batman Incorporated. He was present within many missions alongside the other members, most notably the battle between the Heretic and Damian Wayne, the current Robin. Although the two had a sour relationship, Tim still mourned for Damian and offered Bruce help upon hearing about his obsessive grieving. Under the Joker's Mind Control Batman Eternal Blinded By The Light Rogue Targets Robin War Batman and Robin Eternal Rebirth Tim was one of Batman' many allie who had been recruited to join Batman and Batwoman's team. The team consisted of himself, Orphan, Spoiler, and Clayface. After joining the team Tim along was being trained with the others as a group by Batman and Batwoman, who are preparing them for the upcoming enemies known as the Colonists. The Colonists are revealed to be a military group under the command of Batwoman's father, Jake Kane, who have modeled themselves after Batman in a more violent matter. After the team rescues Batman and Tim hacks their database to discover their plans, Jake sends two waves of Bat-Drones to take down the "League of Shadows," which will kill hundreds of innocents in the process. As his other teammates evacuate the locations the drones were sent to, Tim hacks the drone's mission directive to make himself the sole target, knowing that the drones will stop once the target is eliminated. While Tim manages to take down the first wave of drones, he is apparently killed by the second wave, devastating the Bat family and his former Teen Titans teammates Prior to the mission, Tim was accepted to receive a genius grant from Ivy University, and planned to study there after defeating the Colonists. However, just before Tim was blasted by the second wave, he is teleported to an unknown place by Mister Oz and kept prisoner. Tim swore that his friends will find him. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * * : Tim possesses an IQ of 142. * * : Tim Drake is often cited as the most analytic of Batman's proteges, as his detective skills on on par with Batman's himself. While Dick is the acrobat, Jason is the marksman, Tim is the detective, leaving Damian to be the true son. * * : Tim Drake is trained in hand-to-hand combat by Batman himself. After years of training and experience, Tim has been able to fight off the likes of super villains as well as his own teammates sometimes. He strikes harder than the rest of the Robins. ** : Tim is highly skilled in the use of a bo staff in combat. * * : While simple and complex investigation is Tim's forte, even in stressful situations Tim can analyze an issue and come up with a plan almost immediately. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Utility Belt | Transportation = * Glider Cape | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Unlike his New Earth counterpart, this incarnation of Tim Drake was never Robin, instead taking the name Red Robin instantly. This was due to him finding it disrespectful to cast himself as Robin so soon after Jason's death. * As of Tim is 16 years old and has an IQ of 142. * As of Teen Titans #17 he has lost his virginity to Cassandra Sandsmark. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sidekicks Category:Adventurers